realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Perelia Laethia
Description Perelia is slender and graceful, as is common and fitting for an elven woman. She is especially refined, her canted eyes and pointed ears flawless and lovely. She shares the typical physical weakness of her people, though she is notable more hearty than the average elf, a fact of which she is quite proud. Her long, dark hair has a light luster to it, and though she normally keeps it tied into a braid it spills past her elbows when she lets it down. Personality Perelia can be quick to act and speak, and that haste often manifests itself as impatience and easy irritation. That said, her intellect is peerless, and she tends to become disinterested in matters that do not challenge her thoughts and mind. She takes to danger and excitement well; despite her love of comfort and study, she understands that combat is the true test of any wizard, and she aims to prove that she is one of the foremost spellcasters in the world. Perelia is possessed of great focus and mental ability; her great ability to focus on spellcasting and the like is balanced by her lack of attention to less important matters. Perelia may have great ability to focus on the task at hand, but that same focus often distracts her from the world around her; she usually pays more attention to her own thoughts than anything else. History Perelia Laethia was raised as a traditional grey elf, taught magical timing and meter even as she was trained with the bow and the staff. She spent the first century of her life schooling, and she was taught the arts of intense concentration and focus by her mentors, though her ability to keep track of the world around her was somewhat hampered. She learned slowly and meticulously, as any good elf would, and she continued as a model student until the day came when she was to choose her specialization, an honored day for any student. She first when to the Master Warden, and he showed her the massive power of abjuration, the power to turn aside any blow and prevent any harm. She then watched the Grand Caller at work, pulling creatures from across space and time and calling forth new creations at his whim. She observed the Prime Seer as he looked out across the world, his divinations granting him greater insight than any other living mage. She was enraptured by the subtle skill of the Key Mentalist, learning firsthand the vast and insidious power of enchantment. She felt firsthand the pure, violent power of the Lord Detonator, the backwash of his evocations enough to throw her from her feet. She gazed upon the creations of the Maestro Image-smith, his mind forging illusions with scope and span beyond mortal imagination. She was allured and chilled by the cold might of the Deathlord Supreme, his mighty undead minions telling tales of conquest and triumph. She was astounded at the sheer versatility of the Alpha Shaper, his form shifting from gnome to gnat to gnu in a moment's span. She was presented with ever option in the world, every source of power, every key to greatness, and then she was told that she much choose one to prize above all the other, at the cost of abandoning two forever. She asked if she could choose them all, promising utmost devotion, but her request was laughed away; it was common knowledge that unspecialized wizards were inherently weak. Perelia thought for a moment on the schools of magic, on the power both great and small that she had used and witnessed. She though of the spells she would never learn to cast, the power she would never hold, the knowledge that she would forever seal herself away from. Perelia took up her new spellbook, a beautiful tome of darkwood and vellum, and she left the Mage's Guild. She left her home, and her city, and her masters, and she went into the world at large. Perelia had decided in that moment, the moment of the rejection of her choice, that she would show her masters the true meaning of power. She would not be a limited fool, shutting away power for the sake of focus. They were weak, she concluded; they could not control all of the schools at once, and because of their weakness they wished to limit her as well. She sat with her tome a ways outside of the city as night fell, reading over its pages, trying to take it all in. Trying to understand what her teachers could not show her, and what no one but herself could understand. She sat there for days, reading over arcane formulae and magic script, looking for the pattern behind it all, the pattern behind the endless numbers and words and symbols. Perelia looked until she found it, and then she embraced it into herself. She understood it all in that moment; every spell, from the lowest Prestidigitation to the grandest Wish, was the same spell, endlessly spiraling into each other, endlessly flowing, each one and the same to a wizard with enough power intelligence to warp the world to their will. Perelia stood, brushing herself off, and she stowed her pack. She was a wizard still, a prepared and intelligent caster, but she was also something more, and she would become even greater than that. She would understand everything one day, every spell, great and small. She would see everything those fools could not, and she would hold ultimate power in her hands. And when she did, she would write her own spells, her magic reaching beyond the gods themselves. Abilities Collegiate Wizard, scribe scroll, extend spell, Alacritous Cogitation (Spontaneously cast one spell), Elven Generalist (+1 spell learned every level, +1 highest slot), Natural Bond (Familiar Bonus Doubled), Familiar (Toad), Alertness Possessions Wood and Vellum Spellbook (46/100 pages), backpack, Masterwork Composite Elvencraft Longbow, Serpent's Tongue Arrows (40/40), Thistledown Padded Armor, spell component pouch, dagger, trailbars, 2 waterskins Magic Items Healing belt, Wand of Magic Missile, Wand of shield, Potion of Hide from Undead, Potion of Remove Fear, 2 Potions of Lesser Vigor, Lesser Iron Ward Diamond (10/10 Category:Moon elves Category:Wizards